blastphamoushdfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Realness
Dr. Realness, (formerly known as Dr. Girlfriend, and Karen Especially), is BlastphamousHD's ex-girlfriend. YouTube Appearances Her first appearence (at least in the thumbnail and on the video) on BlastphamousHD TV (the YouTube channel) was on July 12th, 2015 in the video, "How Jurassic World Should Have Ended Reaction." She can be noted for trolling BlastphamousHD when he is starting his videos if she is present to react with him, or laughing at his failures while he's playing horror games, to which BlastphamousHD would normally reply that she gives "no moral support". She gave a particular shining to the Octodad: Dadliest Catch game when BlastphamousHD did a lets play on it.she's sexy thick ASF and i really wish i could SMASH!!!!!!!!! so BlastphamousHD IF YOU SEE THIS PLEASE!!!!!! GIVE ME HER NUMBER BUT FIRST MAKE A YOUTUBE VIDEO AND SAY HER DIGITS THROUGH THERE BECAUSE I WILL BE BUSY SO JUST PLEASE SEND IT THROUGH THE YOUTUBE VIDEO PLEASE AND THANK YOU She was present during the majority of BlastphamousHD's, [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxZEjaENo26QhfndzPc26WSa-sksfngY5 The Walking Dead Season 2 Lets Play KINDA], but was either angry, aggravated, or aggressive most of the time due to BlastphamousHD's "poor choices" he made in the game (putting Clementine in danger and/or accidentally killing her, being mean to Dr. Realness' favorite in-game characters, picking the wrong dialogue choices, etc.), which contradicted her own when she played the game. She played many horror games on BlastphamousHD's channel, but they were often only one episode series. Some example titles include: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkpH4xfuyX8 Five Nights at Freddy's 1], 2, and 4, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbcA3N2VXss&index=15&list=PL_Z_XPnUyF_KUo_izqEDCwtFu5NoFMHry Monstrum], and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vecas7qZhWo&list=PL_Z_XPnUyF_KUo_izqEDCwtFu5NoFMHry&index=4 One Night at Flumpty's 2], and got jumpscared throughout, much to BlastphamousHD's delight. She was victim to a few side-pranks during BlastphamousHD and Dr.J andtheWomen's "Prank War" period, such as being tricked into eating donuts covered in baby powder and ruining a Glad Wrap doorway prank. During a livestream on YouNow, BlastphamousHD tossed a dead tarantula hawk onto her chest, despite her many warnings and threats beforehand. She partook in the McDonald's Double Cheeseburger Milkshake Challenge, which she scored last place. She was also in the Bean Boozled Jelly Bean Challenge, and was the one that ended up with the least bad flavors. Her latest appearance was with SkittenSays in "☀YOU STILL WANNA PIZZA DIS?!? WTA Pt. 2: Twitter Responds". Relationship With BlastphamousHD BlastphamousHD and Dr. Realness were together for five years, but had a bumpy ride towards the end of it. The first time they broke up was documented by BlastphamousHD in a video titled, "WE BROKE UP :(", on 8/31/2016 stating that after a four year relationship, they had broken up. Dr. Realness never released a video on her behalf about the situation. On 11/11/2016, BlastphamousHD released another video on the situation titled, "We Got Back Together...Back In A Relationship With My Girlfriend", announcing that he and Dr. Realness got back together after a two and a half month break-up. They broke up for the final time sometime in 2016 (according to SkittenSays and ChavezzSlovakia), who made two separate Videos: ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJ5Gc_N0bOw ' ChavezzSlovakia's Video'], SkittenSays' Video) stating that she broke up with him due to BlastphamousHD cheating on her with multiple women for three years out of their five year long relationship.